The Tears You Don't See
by nylanicolethepenguin
Summary: Isaac has enough of all the pain. How will he rid himself of it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I know this is my first story in awhile and I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I'm also going to apologize for the first story that I do post in awhile being completely totally sad but at the moment this is what I'm feeling and I wrote this story and thought why not post it. So without further ado, I give you, The Tears You Don't See.**

The Tears You Don't See

I run straight home from school. I thought that being a werewolf meant that no one could hurt me anymore. I was so wrong. No matter how strong I am physically, I will always be broken emotionally. I run up the stairs to the bathroom and grab the razor. I remember every horrible detail as I slice into my arms.

**_Flashback_**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said one of the worst bullies in our school, Jason. SLICE. "Seems like we have a new faggot in town," he and his stupid friends laugh as they corner me in the locker room.

I cower slightly and whimper. "Look I don't want any trouble," I say, trying to sound threatening. It doesn't work at all. SLICE.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to enjoy this," SLICE. Jason says as he and his goons move in closer while cracking their knuckles. The first blow is thrown directly to my gut and has me dropping like a sack of bricks. SLICE. The rest is all a blur. What feels like hours, turns out to be five minutes of continuous kicking and punching before the late bell to next period sounds. SLICE. Jason and his friends smirk at me before leaving while I'm just left the to feel cry softly to myself. SLICE. Once my wounds heal, I immediately get up and run out of that horrible place. Memories of the jumping following me...

_**End of Flashback**_

Now, here I am, being the weak person they all thought me to be. I slice quicker and quicker, knowing that they'll just heal but it still gives me a slight relief from all the bad. I slice and slice for almost two hours before Scott comes home. I try to clean up as best I can, but nothing can explain the scent of blood. He'll know and he'll kick me out onto the street. Maybe I should just end it... Maybe I should...

**I hope you guys don't hate me for the sadness. I don't know if I should do another chapter or just leave it. Tell me in a review or PM but until then this will be labeled as complete. I love all you beautiful penguins. Bye!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT ITS IMPORTANT!

p style="text-align: center;"strongYes, I know, I should have updated this years ago, but, I have good news! I'm writing the story (literally like on paper) during school time and I am updating it... TOMORROW. I'm already finished with it it, but seeing as today is Thursday, I have a shit ton of homework to do and that is sadly more important than this, according to my mother. So, I promise, promise, promise that you'll get an update tomorrow. Ok love you penguins!/strong/p 


	3. Scott's Reaction

**Good Merry Night Morning on a Saturday! I'm updating the story as promised. I hope you enjoy! I went to bed at 6 last night. Sorry for the no update. Again, ENJOY!**

**Scott's POV**

"Anybody seen Lahey?!" Coach yells before lacrosse practice. I looked at Stiles with my eyebrows raised. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his phone, probably sexting Derek. 'Ew disturbing thought'.

"Maybe he's just late," Greenburg suggests. We all just groan collectively.

"Shut up Greenburg! Lahey is never late. You would know that if you were ever on time," Coach snaps at Greenburg. Everyone snickers while Greenburg just turns around and finishes getting ready. The more I thought about Isaac's absence, the more worried I got. I hadn't seen Isaac since earlier today and our lockers are right next to each other.

"I'll go look for him Coach. He probably just went home early," I say as I give Stiles the universal 'come on' signal. He rolls his eyes and grabs his gear. We both get into his jeep and then we're off, headed in the direction of my house.

******Teen Wolf******

"Wait. Stiles, I smell blood," I say to Stiles with a horrified look on my face. He mirrors my look and goes back to the jeep to call Derek. I walk into the house half wolfed out, ready for anything. I can hear Isaac's heartbeat quickening as he hears someone coming in. I run up the stairs two at a time and rush into the bathroom. I see Isaac curled up, holding a bloody razor, and whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over. I try to help him, but he only cries harder.

"I-I'm sorry S-Scott. I-I c-couldn't t-take it a-anymore. Please d-don't kick m-me out!" he sobs. I pick him up bridal style and carry him into my bedroom. I lay him down on my bed and take off his shoes. Then I climb in next to him and cradle him as he cries. His sobs die down after about five minutes and I was hoping he was ready to talk.

"Isaac, you wanna tell me what happened now?" I asked him gently rubbing his back. He looks up at me wide-eyed, swallows, and begins to explain what happened from the beginning.

"... and that's when you found me," he finishes, looking down and picking the loose strings on his jeans. I can feel my eyes glowing an angry red at the thought of someone hurting my Isaac. 'Whoa. Where did that come from?' I internally ask myself. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and go back to helping Isaac, who's sobbing again.

"Isaac, it's okay. They can't hurt you anymore. Shhhhh. Baby, you're safe with me," we both pause as I say that. I saga turns to me with an unreadable look in his eyes and just stares for awhile. "Shit. Isaac I'm sorry. Oh my god. I didn't mean to-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence because the next thing I know, there's a pair of lips on mine. My body finally catches up to what's happening and I kiss him back passionately. The next thing I know, the door slams open and standing there is...

**Ooooooooooh cliffy! I'm sorry for being so evil but it was too tempting. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Remember that reviews are love, reviews are life. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, Sterek and Scisaac would so happen. Love you all penguins! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient with me, sadly this isn't another chapter. I'm going into "suicide watch" tomorrow. So I won't be posting for a month. I haven't been posting because of the several slide attempts IVE had in the past few months and found no motivation. Hopefully, I can come back and be as ready as ever to post more for this story. Love you penguins. **


End file.
